


Koushin

by TheGlockWizard



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Basically what I hope happens next week, Chinen Miya Being A Good Friend, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of Langa/Reki, Not Beta Read, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlockWizard/pseuds/TheGlockWizard
Summary: Alternative title: Or how the Author really loved the parallels between Miya and Reki and decided to write something about it.After his fight with Langa, Reki is distraught. He feels like he lost Langa and his desire to skate all in the matter of hours. Luckily for him, Miya hears about the fight and decides he couldn't possibly leave his friend alone right now.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Koushin

_"You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want."_   
_"You and I aren't... a good match anymore."_

Reki turned and twisted in his bed, as if the physical movement could stop his mind from replaying that scene. Saying those things out loud unfortunately did not bring the relief Reki hoped he would feel, hell, if anything it made it worse. Speaking of those feelings out loud somehow gave them a hold on him they didn't have before. Now, he couldn't "fake it until he made it", like he told himself in the mirror the previous morning. Nor could he bask in Langa's calming presence, those sparks of everyday life that did distract Reki from his weakness. He lost both skating and Langa in a day, and he couldn't figure out which one he missed more. _It can't be helped._ He said what he said and had to deal with consequences. 

He felt a sudden wave of rage rising up in his chest. It wasn't just his fault his relationship with Langa was broken. Langa walked all over their promise just because he wanted to skate against ADAM again. How could he want to face once more that terryfing skating? When Reki closed his eyes, he could still see ADAM quickly approaching, his Love Hug an inescapable sentence of death crushing him. He could still feel ADAM embracing him, twisting his form and dictating his movements. He could still hear ADAM's crazy laugh, his skate gone from his feet and Langa screaming his name.  
 _Must be a genius thing._ His brain chimed in, and Reki felt exhaustion wash over him once again. He took the pillow and pressed it over his head, trying to keep those memories and thoughts from overwhelming him again. He heard some muffled noise from outside his room, but he was unable to ascertain what those were. Not that he particularly cared. _I just to sleep until next year, please._

All of a sudden, his door was firmly opened. It wasn't his mother, since Reki already told her he was going to sleep and she wouldn't be so impetuos anyway. Maybe it was his sister? Reki kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to interact with anyone right now.  
"For your information, your fake sleeping sucks. I can tell you're awake."  
"Wha-Miya?" Reki said as he suddenly sit up. And, just like he heard, Miya Chinen was in his room. He was wearing an half-assed iteration of his "S" attire: He had only his green hoodie(thankfully with his hood down, Reki really didn't want to explain to his mother what a catboy was) and black shorts on, without the longer sleeves, tail or gloves Reki was accostumed to see him wear. Looking at his exposed legs, Reki unintentionally shivered. _How the fuck isn't he cold? It has been raining since this afternoon._ Although neither the hoodie nor the shorts were wet, so he had to have a coat or an umbrella at least.  
"What are you doing here?" Reki asked, feeling somewhat exposed as he felt the blankets slide off of him.  
"I didn't take you for someone who sleeps in his day clothes." Miya nonchalantly said, standing on the doorstep. "I dig the messy hair, anyway."  
"T-Thanks? Although I very much doubt you came to my house just to judge my look." Reki massaged his neck, feeeling a little embarassed about the whole situation. "Listen, if this is about "S", today I'm not-"  
"I'm not here to talk about "S"." Miya was quick to shoot him down. "Langa told me you two had a fight. I tried to send you some texts, but you didn't aswer."   
"You did? Sorry, I didn't notice." Reki looked apologetically at his phone, turned screen-down on his desk near the window. He couldn't bear to look at his phone now, since everything there reminded him of skating or Langa.  
"I thought I'd come here to check on you, see how you're doing." Miya turned his gaze sideways, not looking directly at Reki. He was clearly embarassed by something, and his cheeks were getting a little pinkish. "I was worried."  
"Oh." Reki didn't know how to feel. A small part of him cherised that little warm fuzzy spark that was born in his chest once he realised Miya cared enough about him to come here. The other part was quick to whisper in his ears, seeding doubt in his mind. _He's just being nice for the sake of it. He doesn't really care._  
 _I should at least hear him out. He came out here, didn't he?_  
He cleared his throat and said "Come." and he patted the space next to him on his bed. Miya closed the door behind him and stumbled in the room, finding his way next to Reki on the bed . For a while an awkward silence befell in the room: Reki could see Miya clearly wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. He could almost hear him thinking about he didn't put enough points into charisma to actually lead the conversation, something that normally would've made Reki laugh.   
"So, what did Langa tell you?" Reki ended up asking, at least to break the embarassing atmosphere between them.   
"Langa didn't tell me anything. He said he was worried, but he felt like it wasn't his place to share, although I can imagine what this is about." Miya made a pause to gauge Reki's reaction, then continued. "Not that I needed him to. This is about ADAM, isn't it? You're scared."  
Reki flinched at the mention of the crazy flamboyant skater.   
"I don't want to talk about it, please."  
"I think you should."  
"I'm not like you talented people, alright?" Reki numbled. He tried adding something else, but no words would come out. Instead, he let out a sob and felt his body shake with tears coming down his face. He lowered his gaze to hide his pitiful expression. "I don't get excited at the idea of facing him like you all. I'm scared and I'm tired, Miya."  
"Reki..." Miya took a deep sigh, then put his hands on top of Reki's hands trying to reassure the other boy. "I get it. I'm scared of Adam too, especially after seeing what he's capable of. But I'm entering the tournament anyway. Actually, truth to be told, I'm entering the tournament because I'm scared of ADAM. I don't want him to have a hold on me anymore and I feel like I won't break free until I face him. This tournament is my chance for a Class Promotion."  
"Miya..." whispered Reki "I- But you know all those tricks. I think if you put your mind to it, you could win. I don't have your talent."  
"Oh, I'm not saying you should the same. You'll do what you want to do. What I'm saying, Reki, is that now you have two options in front of you." He raised two fingers. He waved one and said "This one means you could give up, leaving Langa and skating behind forever. Game over." He lowered that finger and shoved excitedly his hand in front of Reki's face pointing at him. "Or, you could find a way. A way to stop comparing to others and just skate. I recently had a friend tell me this," and he winked at Reki. "But skating should be fun.I know it's not easy to feel like you can't level up anymore, or how the difference between yours and other's skill can crush you. But if you skate in a way you really like, you'll realise the potential I see in you."  
Reki sniffed and let a little chuckle out, suddenly realising how awkward this whole situation out. Miya must have had similiar thoughts, because he was starting to blush a bit, and he was quick to give Reki a playful jab on the shoulder, which only made Reki laugh more.   
"You really think I have potential?" He asked once they stopped laughing.  
"You really don't see it, do you?" Miya sighed and facepalmed. "Reki, you built a skateboard that completely satisfied Langa's needs, a perfect mix of a snowboard and a skateboard. Something no one did even consider. And, putting your skills in boardcrafting aside, you learned the trick I showed you in honestly no time. If I had to critique you, your issue is not that you're talentless. It's that you're directionless."  
"Directionless? What do you mean?" Reki looked at him, a puzzled look in his eyes. He always thought he was pretty straightforward, so that was news to him.  
"You see someone do something cool and you teach yourself to do that. It's not a bad thing per se, but that way you're constantly comparing yourself to a more accomplished version of what you're trying to do, beating yourself over failure. Instead of following the path of others, I think you need to carve your own. Create your style of skating, just like we have ours. I think you can do it."  
Somehow, Reki felt really confident in himself for the first time after ADAM. "Thank you, Miya. I think you helped. I don't know what I'll do now but... I'll definetely fight to try to keep what is mine."  
Miya looked at him, silently assessing his state after all of this. He must have been satisfied by Reki's confidence, because he smiled in a very sweet way... and then that same wholesome smile turned in a smirk. "What is yours, uh? Any chance you're not just talking about skating, but even about someone? Possibly from Canada?"  
Reki's face and ears became tomato red. He gestured around, clearly embarassed and stumbled with his words a bit. "I-Uh-It's not like-"  
"Doing a really good job of defending your case, uh? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Although it's not much of a secret, everyone knows.Except Langa, he's too smitten for you to actually notice your giant crush."   
"I don't have a giant crush on-Wait, what did you say?"  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been living in my head rent free since Saturday's episode. Miya did ask Langa where Reki was, and noted it was unusual for him to miss on "S" like that. Moreover, Miya knows what is like to have your friends leave you(which is how I picture Reki is feeling like) because of the difference in skill levels and he also knows what is like to hit a dead end on your training, to feel like you'll never improve no matter what.   
> So yeah, this is more or less how I picture things going next week (Minus Reki realising his love for Langa but god I wish) and just wanted, idk, throw it out in the world. 
> 
> If you liked this thing, please don't hesitate to leave a kudos and/or to comment. You could also hit me up on twitter at @TheGlockWizard to read about my future works and releases. Or just scream with me about how Reki and Langa are the sweetest thing ever.


End file.
